How did you do it?
by crycrocodile
Summary: It's the Battle of Hogwarts and Harry has just witnised the death of Severus Snape for some reason he wishes he could save him will he be succesful and what fate is left for him?   This is a One Shot Fic and its kind of badly written please R


((A.N – WARNING alternative Deathly Hallows ending ect. I own nothing everything belongs to the original creators to who we all owe a great deal thank you))

Harry Potter had always hated the potions master Snape who had made sure that Harry's life was a living hell though as Harry laid over is dying body he felt remorse for the death of such an extraordinary man the king of potions, see Snape had been the infamous half blood prince the key to Harry's success in potions and with Professor Slughorn.

Harry watched as Snape enter a fit caused by the large amounts of venom entering his blood Harry himself had once been infected with snake Venom and he knew there was no escape for Snape Harry had only been saved by the tears of a Phoenix and no one had seen Fawkes since the Death of Albus Dumbledore. There was nothing Harry could do to save this man he was gone

An idea struck Harry what if he was to suck the venom out of Snape sacrifice himself so that Severus Snape could live a long healthy life it was worth a try Harry placed his lips on the fresh bit wound in Snape's pale cold neck Harry began to suck out the Venom he could feel it begin to enter his blood circling his body make his muscle go stiff but he continued he wasn't going to let this man die.

Harry pulled away he knew that Snape was now going to live but Harry wondered what was the reason he had saved Snape what was that he was feeling when he was staring into Snape's black eyes. Harry convinced himself that he only saved Snape because he wanted the pleasure of killing him himself.

Harry rose his wand aimed at Snape waiting for him to awaken he watched as Snape blinked and pulled himself of from the floor of the shrieking shack the next thing Harry knew everything was black and a strong sent of dust filled his nostrils he pulled away from the darkness to see Snape beaming at him

"Thank you Potter you save me"  
Tears of joy seemed to be rolling down his ivory cheek and falling if his hooked nose Snape sunk down on to a nearby seat which had previously been vacated by Voldermort. Harry stood staring at Snape in a moment of brief silence.  
" how did you do it Potter".  
Snape asked it seemed as if he was back to his normal mopey self.  
" I um... Sucked the venom out" said Harry rather embarrassed to admit to the fact that his lips had touched Snape's neck. Snape nodded his eyes fixed upon Harry's Scar  
" professor" Harry asked reluctantly " how come I'm not dying"  
Snape rose from the Chair and beckoned Harry over Harry didn't move Snape lunged for him grabbing Harry's arm, Harry felt as if he was being squashed through a hold he closed his eyes

" Open your eyes Potter" snapped Snape  
Harry obey he blinked looking at his surroundings he was now in the headmaster office the portrait of Dumbledore Beaming down at him.  
Snape grabbed Harry again and pushed him in to the pensive which was set out on the desk.

Harry watched each memory of Snape's Past and how he a sworn to protect Harry the one where Dumbledore had asked for Snape to kill him when the moment came. The last memory was more recent and the meaning of it confused Harry what he was just suppose to let Voldemort kill him.  
He felt Snape's cold hand pulling him back.  
" NO WAY" Harry shouted at the portrait of Dumbledore who's eyes widened in shock.  
" you have to " said Snape's calming voice.  
" fine" spat Harry " but this still didn't explain how the venom didn't kill me".  
" yes it did" replied Snape " you see Nagini is part of Voldermort soul as are you a part of someone's soul cannot harm another part of it therefore you are immune to the venom"  
Harry stared at Snape in shock once again he felt the warmth of his own tears.  
" So what now I'm just supposed to die" said Harry.  
" Yes" replied Snape" But I'll come with you if you want under your cloak "  
" Thanks Professor" said Harry between sobs and he embraced Snape in a hug.  
Snape pressed his thin lips on to Harry's messy hair and then he grabbed Harry's hand and led him out towards the Forest.


End file.
